


Blindfolded

by BookDragon13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Category: Picnic - Inge
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Hal tries something new with you
Relationships: Hal Carter/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976170
Kudos: 1





	Blindfolded

Hal wasn’t sure how you got him to agree to doing this. A blindfold covered his eyes as he lay on the bed. You had asked Hal to trust you, and he did. But he was unsure about not being able to see you.

Suddenly he felt your fingers brush up against his ribs. Hal let out a little gasp at the feeling. You continued brushing your fingers along Hal’s body, paying special attention to his nipples. It was amazing how not being able to see made your fingers brushing against him feel amazing. 

And then it happened. Hal felt you kiss his cock, then lick the underside. A moan escaped him, feeling utterly turned on. You then wrapped your lips around Hal’s cock, sucking on it like a lollipop. Hal had to fight to keep from arching up and just fucking your mouth. When you started moving up and down, licking and sucking on his cock, Hal felt his orgasm coming quickly. The blindfold helped him focus on the feeling of your warm mouth rather than the sight of your lips wrapped around him. Before long, with a moan of your name, Hal was cumming into your mouth.

Being blindfolded was far more amazing than Hal had ever expected.


End file.
